Mei Fong
=Physical Description= =Personality= =History= The woman named Mei Fong has never known her real parents. She was abandoned as a baby, discovered and subsequently adopted by the Fong family of Iron Fist village. A few years had passed since the Alliance's victory in the Second War, and Iron Fist was busy with the training of a new generation of fighters. The Fong family was revered for its mastery of the martial arts, even in Iron Fist. Mei was instructed in the techniques of her family since early childhood, and took to the training surprisingly quickly. By the time she had reached her teenage years, she was widely regarded as the best young trainee in Iron Fist. She defeated all challengers, including the young son of another influential family, the House of Pei. Despite her prowess, she was known for her kindness, and always treated her opponents with respect. Alas, the peace following the Second War was not to last. The plague of undeath spread through Lordaeron, and Iron Fist was destroyed by the mad Prince Arthas. Mei Fong fell to the Lich King, and spent the remainder of the Third War as a mindless servant of the Scourge. Upon her awakening to the Forsaken, she immediately traveled to her former home, only to find it in ruins, all of its inhabitants long dead. Believing that she was the only surviving member of Iron Fist, she took the title of 'Master' for herself. Unfortunately, whether it was due to her time as a slave of the Lich King, or some other unknown ailment, Mei suffered a mental breakdown, her mind splitting into two distinct personalities. The first is closer to how she had been in life: kind, respectful, and unwilling to participate in unnecessary battles. However, this side is far more timid, and is often confused by the actions of her other self. Her second side is a complete opposite; she is aggressive, rude, and confrontational. These two personalities seem to fight for control of Mei's psyche, manifesting themselves often at random. It is unknown how much control her personalities have over each other, though both seem aware to some degree of what the other does when in control. Being more domineering, her aggressive side has generally determined the course of Mei's life since the war. She has used her talents as a martial artist, first as a general mercenary, then as an assassin. After a time of this, however, Mei began to grow tired of freelance work, feeling that it was too difficult to make a living going from job to job. She then began searching for a place that would best fit her- a criminal organization. Through her contacts in the underworld, she eventually learned of the Tong, and decided to apply for membership. Unknown to Mei, a figure from her past had long ago joined the Tong, and had recently returned from his wanderings. She was shocked to learn that Tsao Pei, her former fiance through an arranged marriage, was both alive and in the Tong. Their reunion, though rough at first, has immensely helped Mei's psychological problems. She now vows to serve the Tong as best she can, determined to be close to Tsao for as long as possible.